noblessefandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 519
|image = 519_71_Rai_Helps_Frankenstein_Hunt_Crombel.png |Release Date = 16 July 2018 |Chapter = 519 |Volume = 08 |Previous Chapter = Chapter 518 |Next Chapter = Chapter 520}}The werewolves are surveying the damage caused by Crombel's missiles. Kentas is angry about the attack. Muzaka orders the Werewolf Warriors to go and help their injured people. The Warriors follow orders. In Lukedonia, Gejutel briefs the Lord about the recent attack. He states that they have delivered a message of complaint to the Union regarding the incident, and have yet to receive a response, they interrogated the humans behind the attack, but they were just following orders, and they haven't found the person responsible. He adds that Karias was right, and that the Union has chosen to walk down a very different path from here on out. Ludis reports that they would've suffered damage had their intelligence agencies been caught off-guard, although the Lukedonian defence system would've been activated. Kei states that he is aware of the Union getting a new leader, but he didn't expect them to attack Lukedonia outright. Rozaria recalls that Karias mentioned the throne of the Union had fallen into the hands of a walking, talking madness. The Lord listens to all of this and is not amused. Tao informs everyone that Lukedonia suffered no damage, whereas the werewolf territory suffered quite a lot and since the werewolves were still recovering from their most recent damage, he doubts their intelligence facility or defence systems functioned as intended. Karias is outraged that the Union would use their weapons to attack the werewolves and Lukedonia, and concludes that they really are seeking war with all nations. Rael claims he is having difficulty understanding the reason for the Union's recklessness, even if they've become more confident with their power, he didn't think they'd be so reckless and whether they actually thought they'd be able to do any damage with an attack like that. Frankenstein explains that it must've been a warning, since he doesn't believe that Crombel intends to deal with the werewolves or Nobles at present, so he's certain that it's a warning telling them to not get involved. Takeo states that it'll only call for retaliation from both sides, and questions why he'd make enemies of them now and what he'd do if they attacked now? Frankenstein tells him that Crombel has made a highly appropriate move. Takeo wonders if it's because the werewolves have suffered damage, however, werewolf forces include more than just their warriors or their technology and from what he remembers, the werewolves have been nurturing forces outside their territory just like humans have. Frankenstein confirms this and adds that the power the werewolves had collected outside of their territory although great may now have been forcefully taken over by the Union and he's certain that the intelligence agencies the werewolves and the Nobles had in the outside world have either been eliminated or gone into hiding leaving the werewolves and Nobles cut off from the outside world and that Crombel wouldn't care if the werewolves and Nobles retaliated, because all he needs right now is the power to destroy humanity. Rael states that this recent attack means that the Union could do the same thing anywhere in the world, by firing missiles. This worries everyone. Tao tells them that's why he's put a safety protocol in place. He used the attack to gain information about their resources, and with the help of 3rd Elder's forces, managed to block the Union from using offensive missiles, and their many attempts at causing all out war, have been nullified as well. With him and the 3rd Elder keeping the Union at bay, they won't be able to manipulate things behind the scenes, not without taking direct action themselves. Everyone is relieved and Frankenstein praises Tao, pleasing Tao. A masked henchman reports to Crombel that they need more time to execute the plan. Crombel asks why. The henchman replies that all their technical routes have been blocked suddenly. Crombel questions if it's the 3rd Elder, and says it's a shame that the easiest path has been blocked. The henchman responds that 3rd Elder is responsible, but their capabilities were blocked much quicker and more efficiently than expected. Yuri tells them Tao is probably behind this. Crombel is curious about Tao, so Yuri explains that he's a modified human that was created by Aris and is currently hanging around 'that' place. Aris excitedly claims that she didn't think her little creation would be so talented. Crombel states that they're continuing to be a nuisance and that if they can't implement their initial plan due to interference, then they'll just have to move onto the next plan. He orders Mark, Yuri and Aris to go out and use their powers, he doesn't care how many humans they kill, he just wants them to show the world who they are and make sure they can never forget. Frankenstein asks Tao if he's found the locations for Crombel's possible hideouts? Tao tells him that with the information he's complied and the information he's received from the 3rd Elder, he's been able to find ten possible locations and that he needs more time to narrow it down. Frankenstein comments that ten is quite a lot. Tao agrees and tells him that since they're going up against Crombel, it's possible that all ten locations could be a trap, and if they can't figure out whether he's in one of the locations for certain, then their search is meaningless. Frankenstein concurs and adds that they'll need to invest more resources into eliminating Crombel and that if they attack a false location, it could leave the place they're protecting vulnerable to attack. Tao adds that since they pose the greatest risk to his plans, he'll be waiting for an opportunity to attack and suggests that they wait to hear from the 3rd Elder, who has sent his people to scout the locations. Tao receives a message from the 3rd Elder. 3rd Elder informs them that Crombel's men are destroying cities worldwide, shocking everyone. Mark, Yuri and Crombel are causing chaos in Hong Kong, Europe and America. Frankenstein instructs Tao to send him the list of Crombel's possible locations. Tao warns that they don't know if he's really there or not and that they need more time. Frankenstein tells him that they can't just watch Crombel's minions destroying cities around the world. Tao questions if he's planning on going to those locations alone and strongly advises against it, stating that it might be a trap and that they should wait to see what the 3rd Elder's men come up with and that he'll continue searching as well. Frankenstein worries that if Crombel makes another move, while they're still searching, then more lives could be lost. Tao agrees and tells him it's still to dangerous for him to go there alone. Frankenstein replies that he can't make use of the forces they have across the city. Tao protests. Rai interjects that he'll accompany Frankenstein. Frankenstein is taken aback by this, but Rai continues that it'd be better for him to go with Frankenstein, than remain where he is currently. Frankenstein concedes and accepts his master's will.